1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telematics system, and more particularly, to a system and method for tracking a position of a remote vehicle using a telematics system, in which the vehicle position can be tracked at a remote place using a Global Positioning System (GPS) of the telematics system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a telematics system is one of technologies attracting attention. The telematics system detects occurrence of vehicle accident or theft, guides a vehicle running path, and provides a vehicle driver with a variety of other information using a mobile communication method and a position tracing method associated with Internet. In other words, the telematics system provides information through a vehicle based on a Global Positioning System (GPS) using a mobile communication system and a GPS satellite. Accordingly, the telematics system is expected to provide a variety of mobile communication services, such as traffic information, countermeasure to an emergency situation, remote vehicle diagnosis, the use of Internet (for example, financial transaction, provision of news, and transmission and reception of e-mail), using the GPS, a wireless communication network and an Internet network.
One of the reasons why the telematics system attracts attention is that it creates a newly conceptive value added service, which is able to maximize a synergy effect by merging an automobile industry with an Information Telecommunication (IT) industry.
Accordingly, a standardization group of telematics is provided. In the standardization group, there are being standardized an operation and a function of each constituent part of the telematics system, a communication protocol between the constituent parts, and services using a communication network.
If a telematics service is realized, a car can be reconstructed through a wire or wireless communication and broadcasting network, using Internet, which is a third space following an office space and a home space, and can be associated with home networking and office automation through a hetero communication and broadcasting network and an intelligent terminal, thereby providing a service for home and office even to the car without interruption.
Together with the spotlight of a telematics technology and the development of the telematics system, a variety of service contents satisfying a user's desire are being required.